


Game

by dmcfuckytimes



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmcfuckytimes/pseuds/dmcfuckytimes
Summary: V ties Dante and Vergil with a linked collar, with clear intructions: they must not touch each other.Oh, this is going to be fun.





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again. Honestly my motivation to write is pretty low, but I'll make sure to put some stuff out from time to time.
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @dmcfuckytimes

Vergil is trying his best not to fall into temptation, this V can appreciate, and besides it’s fun to watch him trying to maintain his façade of composure when Dante, who cares not for rules, is trying his best to actually give in his desires and take Vergil down with him. It feels better if they both fall, he said once, and thus he leans over, trying to close the gap between his and his twin’s lips, only to receive a hand on his face as Vergil pushes him away as best as he can despite the linked collars they’re wearing.

The most difficult part about all this was convincing Vergil to try it. Dante was on board with it immediately – like always – but Vergil wasn’t used to being the one in such positions but, with some promises of future good times for them and them alone, V managed to convince him to go with it.

“Just this once” he said, but V wonders whether he might like it so much that he wouldn’t actually mind repeating the experience.

Oh well, he’ll just have to wait and see.

As for him, for now he isn’t doing anything apart from being comfortably seated on the bed and watching the two bicker on the ground, like they always do.

He knows that the rules he set – no touching him and no touching each other until he says so – are harsh ones, and he knows that they will be broken soon, but that’s exactly why he set them in the first place: it will give Dante the thrill of having to break them, while for Vergil… well, he’d certainly feel ashamed of having been so easily convinced, and observing him is going to be thrilling to say the least.

Oh, V can’t wait.

He smirks when Dante finally manages to siege Vergil’s lips, gripping him in such a way that he cannot escape, even though the more they keep going, the less Vergil wants to push him away and he all but melts under Dante’s weight.

Everything is going according to plan, and V can only be pleased at the conduct of the two. He catches a glance from Vergil and he knows, he knows that he’s ashamed – he can tell by how red his face is getting – and his smirk becomes larger, and only now he allows himself to sneak a hand under his pants, his eyes not leaving the twins not even for an instant.

It’s like they hypnotized him and he’s unable to break the spell. Still, he has to remind himself of the role he has to play in this whole charade; he won’t give in for now, but that doesn’t mean that he won’t later.

Dante’s hand travels on Vergil’s cock, grabbing it firmly and beginning to pump it in earnest, and V can’t help but to do the same with his own erection, watching – and hearing – the twins moan in each other’s mouth. So erotic.

V knows that if he keeps going like this, he won’t last long, but he can’t stop himself, nor he can stop moaning.

Dante notices it – the little imp – and his gaze travels to V. He smirks when he sees how much this is affecting him, but he doesn’t stop attending to Vergil not even for a moment.

This is too much. V needs to come.

“Come here”, he orders then, and the twins stop immediately what they were doing.

“V--”, Vergil tries to say, and V loves the way he says his name – it’s not something that happens often but when it does it’s beautiful – but he won’t let him get away with it.

“I said _come here_”

He revels in the way Dante crawls towards him, bringing an unwilling – “Please, Dante. At least some decorum” – Vergil with him.

As soon as he gets on V’s level, he immediately gets to work, nuzzling his knee and beginning to leave a trail of kisses on his skin.

“Vergil…”, V calls, because Vergil isn’t doing anything; he isn’t even looking at him.

The half-demon furrows his brow, eyes still on the ground, and even though he shouldn’t, V can’t help but to worry, at least a little bit: is he taking it too far?

However, as he’s about to ask, it’s like something changes inside Vergil, and he begins to leave a trail of kisses and bites down V’s leg, making him shiver and moan.

Whatever problem he had, it seems to be over now.

As the twins keep going, they soon find themselves at V’s crotch. They exchange a gaze, one that V isn’t able to decipher, and then they lean in.

Of all the things they could’ve done, beginning to make out with V’s cock between them isn’t something V thought they’d do. They swipe their tongues and V can feel them on his tip, tickling the skin.

It’s a great view and V feels closer by the second only by watching them.

Then Vergil takes his entire length in his mouth while Dante begins to mouth at his balls, sucking and licking wherever he wants, and V knows that he definitely won’t last long _now_.

He comes so hard his back falls on the bed, shivering and shaking as the two keep going until he remembers that he’s the one in charge, but even as he tells them to stop, they still take their time before pulling away.

It’s when V feels a tap on his knee that he manages to gather the strength to get up.

That didn’t go how he originally planned, but oh well he can’t really complain now, can he?

“Need a moment there, buddy?”

“No, Dante. I’m good”

V gets on his knees on the pavement, on the same level as the twins, and before either one of them can ask what he’s doing, he grabs their cocks.

He can’t help but to smirk when they both groan – he has been neglecting them after all, but now it’s time.

“I’m going to take care of you now”.


End file.
